Let it snow
by Mep
Summary: Ginny ha atrapado un refriado, por la ultima pelea de nueve que tuvo con el niño q vivio, es navidad que mejor q..... REVIEW


Simplemente magnifico... resfriada en navidad.  
  
Perderme toda la magia, por una tonta pelea en la nieve, que para que negarlo... valió la pena. Esto me lo he buscado sola....  
  
----------------- FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------ -  
  
- Hey tu! El niño-que-vivió!- le grite corriendo hacia el... una bola de nieve, cuidadosamente apretujada en mi mano. Esperando el momento correcto.  
  
- Ginny...- comenzó el volteándose hacia mi, el momento en el que divise completamente su cara, tire la bola... con un poco de fuerza. Lo tome completamente por sorpresa... y para colmo, no hice mas que reírme de el. No lo tomo muy bien que digamos. Se limpio la nieve del rostro con cuidado y sus ojos me miraron peligrosamente, por unos momentos, creí, que había hecho lo incorrecto... que no debí haberme metido con el, que tenia suficiente de que preocuparse... pero entonces su boca se curvo en una sonrisa, y supe que era el momento adecuado para correr por mi vida.  
  
- ¡ Te voy a atrapar, no sabe quien te has metido!- me grito el entre risas, tratando, fuertemente, de hacerse el duro. Yo seguí corriendo, muy consiente de que era lo que me convenía.  
  
Pero... ¿Para que negar que me quería dejar atrapar? Disminuí el paso lentamente para que no lo notase, hasta que mis respiraciones se fueron haciendo entrecortadas y justo cuando estaba lista para detenerme... ¡me alcanzo! Tirandome a la nieve sin piedad...  
  
- ¡Di que te arrepientes, y que Harry Potter es el rey del mundo!- me dijo el a forma de mandato, quien estaba, actualmente sentado en mis piernas, de manera, que se me hacia imposible moverme.  
  
- Jamás- dije yo con una supuesta terquedad- ¿Acaso crees que no tengo dignidad?  
  
El se río de mi y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas: en el estomago, en el cuello... debajo de los brazos, hasta dejarme sin aliento.  
  
- ¡Harry!- dije yo poniendo una de mis mejores caras tristes, y forzando, con aquel talento natural que tengo, una cuantas lagrimas- ¡ Me lastimas!  
  
En su rostro se formo tal preocupación que llegue hasta sentirme culpable. Se paro rápidamente y extendió su mano muy caballerosamente, para ayudarme y de paso asegurarse de que estuviera bien. pero yo tenia otros planes.  
  
- Gracias- dije secamente, con una mano limpiándome las lagrimas mientras extendía la otra lentamente para coger su mano .... y... ¡BUM! Sin que se lo esperara lo tire a la nieve con todas mis fuerzas. El pobre callo de cara.  
  
Yo no espere a que reaccionara... salí como bala de canon corriendo lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitiesen. Voltee una vez: nada... Voltee otra vez: y ahí estaba el, rápidamente ganando paso.  
  
Respire profundamente y bruscamente hice dos bolas de nieve... todavía tenia cierta ventaja, alce la vista y... ¡PLOP! Quizás no tenia tanta como creía... una bola me había pegado justo en el cachete.  
  
- ¡JÁ! Sabia yo que lo lamentarías!- dijo el entre reído y orgulloso.  
  
- Pues, no tanto... - le conteste con una sonrisa malévola . su rostro se torno confundido un segundo , y, pues no le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una bola le pegase "duramente" en el estomago.  
  
Emprendí mi corrida nuevamente... atentamente escuchándolo ganar paso tras de mi.  
  
De repente, sin previo aviso... siento un frió golpe en mi espalda.  
  
- ¡Hey!- le dije volteándome- eso... (una bola golpeo mi cara) es... (otra) trampa!-  
  
Lo mire con cierto rencor mientras el se reía a carcajadas de mi! El juego no me había salido como lo había planeado.  
  
Me distraje un minuto y lo siguiente que supe es que me tenia en el suelo de nuevo.  
  
- ¡NOOOO!- grite dramáticamente- ¡cosquillas no!  
  
- Tsk, tsk- dijo el reído- ya te dije cual es la solución Gin- Gin...  
  
- mmm- dije mordiéndome el labio- ¿No me acuerdo...?  
  
- No, no... nada de eso- dijo el sus manos puestas en mis costados dispuestas a atacar - Harry Potter es el rey ... vamos dilo o...¿ cosquillas?-  
  
- Mmm- dije haciéndome la pensativa- creo que prefiero las cosquillas...!-  
  
y así como lo pedí se me dio. No podía ni hablar de tanto reír.  
  
- ¡Vamos ríndete!- grito el entre risas  
  
- NOOOO!- grite de nuevo, personalmente me estaba gustando este jueguito..;- )  
  
- ¿Gin?- dijo el seriamente- ¡Ríndete!  
  
Me hizo cosquillas mas fuertemente, hasta, que ya, no pude aguantar mas.  
  
- Me rindo- dije- Harry (risitas) es el rey!...  
  
Automáticamente (Gracias a Dios) dejo de hacerme cosquillas y lentamente se senito a mi lado... ambos recuperando el aliento.  
  
------------------------- END OF FLASH BACK--------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Recordé aquello con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Claro que había valido la pena. Siempre sacar una sonrisa de Harry vale la pena.  
  
- ACHÚ!- me rasque la nariz... el pañuelo en la otra mano- Maldito resfriado... y para que época del año. Mira que esto solo me pasa a mi...!  
  
- Tsk tsk- dijo "seriamente" una voz detrás de mi- Mira que yo no sabia que tenias tal vocabulario, Señorita Weasley-  
  
- Ja ja ja...- dije sarcásticamente- No estoy de humor.  
  
- Por eso, YO, el maravilloso Harry- comenzó el... siempre he dicho que tiene un gran ego- te he traído... ¡Chocolate caliente!  
  
Me voltee súbitamente.  
  
-¡¿ En serio?!- pregunte como niña chiquita. El se rió de mi comportamiento.  
  
- En serio Gin-Gin- dijo el sonriéndome.  
  
- ¿dónde?¿dónde?- pregunte entusiasmada.  
  
- Ya mi niña , no se me altere- me dijo tranquilamente, mientras lentamente me estiraba la taza.  
  
-Mmmm- dije contenta después del primer sorbo- ¡que rico!  
  
El solo se limito a reírse de mi, recostándose al otro costado del sillón.  
  
Harry me comenzó a mirar raro...  
  
- ¡No me mires así!- le dije un poco brava- ¡Me gusta mucho el chocolate!  
  
- Ahh?...- pregunto un poco desorientado- Ehh, si ... el chocolate.  
  
Lo mire extrañada, aquí me huele a gato encerrado...  
  
- ¿Harry, estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada.  
  
- Yo, si claro...- dijo el distraídamente- Tienes chocolate en la cara...  
  
- ¿Dónde?!- pregunte alarmada, insisto estas cosas solo me pasan a mi.  
  
- Aquí- dijo el extendiendo su mano a mi mejilla y limpiando el chocolate... dejo su mano en mi mejilla y comenzó a sonreír tontamente.  
  
- ¿Harry... estas ahí?- le pregunte, algo esta raro con este muchacho...  
  
- ¿Ahh? ¿qué?- pregunto, desorientado... Nuevamente. Cuando noto que su mano seguía en mi mejilla la removió rápidamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron con un leve tono carmesí... sonreí a pesar de la situación... me gustaba verle así.  
  
- Yo...- comenzó el sin poder encontrar las palabras...  
  
- ¿Tu que Harry?- pregunte muriéndome de la curiosidad... debía haber un motivo por el cual estuviese tan... extraño.  
  
- Este- dijo el nerviosamente... Harry nunca se pone nervioso! Ahora si es momento de alarme! Que rayos le paso a Harry?  
  
- ¡Oye tu!- dije fuertemente agarrandolo por los hombros- ¿quién eres y que hiciste con Harry?  
  
En ese momento la tensión se rompió, y el rió conmigo de lo extraño de la situación.  
  
- No se que me paso- dijo el aun un poco apenado- Lo siento.  
  
- ¡Bah! No hay nada que sentir- le dije tranquilamente- todos nos distraemos de vez en cuando.  
  
- Pero yo no...- dijo el, aquellos nervios volviendo nuevamente, pareció tomar una decisión acerca de algo- No es eso...  
  
- ¿Entonces que...?- le dije suavemente, de manera que supiera que, podía o no decírmelo, eso dependía únicamente de el.  
  
- Yo...- dijo el, esa incapacidad de hacerse entender me esta volviendo loca- creo que...  
  
Le di una sonrisa, asegurándole de una forma que lo que me dijera se quedaría en este cuarto y le tome la mano, tratando de hacer las cosas mas fáciles... si solo hubiera sabido que no hacia mas que empeorarlas...  
  
Sus manos empezaron a sudar... y mi preocupación empezó a crecer con el tiempo. Algo, definitivamente, no estaba bien.  
  
- Harry... ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunte- Tus manos están sudando... necesitas algo?  
  
Se paro de un solo y lo vi secarse las manos bruscamente con la túnica.  
  
- Y-yo estoy... bien- dijo el con mucha dificultad - Si, muy bien.  
  
- Harry vamos, no me mientas- dije un poco brava -Ese actito tuyo a mi no me engaña.  
  
- Ginny en serio no pasa nada- dijo el, claramente, mas tranquilo que yo.  
  
- ¡DIME QUE ES LO QUE PASA!- le dije gritando- se que pasa algo!  
  
- ¿Realmente quieres saber?- pregunto el un poco rojo pero calmado.  
  
- Si- le conteste decidida.  
  
- Realmente me gustas- dijo el rápidamente- ok? Contenta?!  
  
Yo me quede de piedra... seguramente lo había escuchado mal, verdad? Si eso debía ser.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunte nuevamente.  
  
- No me vas a hacer repetirlo o si!- me dijo un poco exasperado.  
  
Me di cuenta que, si , me había dicho lo que creí haber escuchado... y bueno, eso fue eso.  
  
- Yo...- dije lentamente- No se que decir...  
  
- Já... mira quien se quedo sin palabras ahora- dijo el reído.  
  
- No es momento para bromas- dije yo, aunque las comisuras de mis labios luchaban fuertemente por virarse en una sonrisa.  
  
- Vamos...- dijo el suavemente- no necesito que me respondas, tu y yo sabemos, que no hay forma de que te resistas a mi encanto.  
  
- Es bueno saber- le dije con una sonrisa y acercándome lentamente- que en algo concordamos.  
  
- Si...- comenzó el, nervioso... ¿qué nunca aprenderás?  
  
Le calle rozando suavemente sus labios con los míos, algo tierno... y corto. Me separe lentamente y le sonreí... y el me devolvió aquella sonrisa, acercándose lentamente, y dándome ahora, un beso, que involucro mucho mas sentimiento.  
  
FIN!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*--**  
  
N/a: Mi propio especial navideño! Espero que les halla gustado.  
  
Besos..  
  
Mep.  
  
REVIEW...! 


End file.
